Capital Ship Movement and Combat
Overview When capital ships start battling each other, the combat rules change to reflect their nature, the main change is that they Attack and then Move. Start of Battle: *All players and NPCs roll command skill **''Side with highest command skill goes first'' **''On each side, each player and NPC commanding a capital-class ship goes in order of command roll, then starfighter squadrons on either resolve their actions'' Player's Turn as Captain or Crew: *Declare all actions ** Attack (roll command or gunnery) *** Against Starfighters or Squadrons: Roll attacks using average crew skill for gunnery + fire-link bonus (-2D to hit a starfighter-class vessel with capital scale weapon, but +2D damage) + combined fire rule (if applicable) + command bonus (if applicable) ****''Most will use "combined fire" rule.'' ****''Attack difficulty is determined by dodge reaction of targeted ship or difficulty based on based on the starship weapon's range. '' ****''If it is a missile weapon, the difficulty is increased by how fast the target is moving '' ****''If the roll is equal to or higher than the difficulty number, the attack hits. Roll damage. (See "Capital Ship Damage against Squadrons or Starfighters.'' *** Against Capital Vessels: Roll attacks using average crew skill for gunnery + fire-link bonus + combined fire rule (if applicable) ****''Attack difficulty is determined by dodge reaction of targeted ship or difficulty based on based on the starship weapon's range. '' ****''If it is a missile weapon, the difficulty is increased by how fast the target is moving '' ****''If the roll is equal to or higher than the difficulty number, the attack hits. Roll damage. '' ****''Targeting specific areas add to difficulty (see "Targeting Rules" below)'' **Declare Speed and Movement (roll command or pilot) ***''By 'default' all ships move at cruising speed'' ***''No action to move to another speed'' ***''Capital Ships can move anywhere between half their “move speed” and the full move speed'' ***''Capital Ships move after firing'' ***''Declare move as defined on dial, remembering you can shoot at any point before/during/after the movement and can move anywhere between half their “move speed” and the full move speed of maneuver selected'' *** Roll for command to Head Pilot or roll average Capital Ship Piloting skill of pilot(s) VERSUS difficulty, modified by current speed and maneuver declared **** Apply "Command" difficulty and bonuses as required'' ** Other Actions *** Tactics **** Anticipate Enemy: Once per turn, a Tactics roll versus the enemy captain's Tactics skill can be made to “anticipate the enemy.” If the roll is successful, a commander’s ship receives a “free” extra action and this action does not count towards actions taken. If failed, it counts as an action. **** Deceive Enemy: Once per turn, a Tactics roll versus the enemy captain's Tactics skill can be made to “deceive the enemy.” Success on this roll allows a commander to place an "action" (-1D) on the enemy commander. *** Full Reaction ****''Instead of doing anything else in the turn (including declaring new speed), you may perform a Full Reaction. The ships uses the combined total of the piloting skill and the ship's maneuverability code and adds it to the difficulties of all attacks made against the ship that round. *** Shields ****''You can use an action to allocate shield dice to different regions of the ship, with the difficulty determined by how many fire arcs covered.'' ****''Roll command to shield operator, operator uses shields skill + command bonus (if applicable) versus difficulty of action'' *****''One fire arc: Easy'' *****''Two fire arcs: Moderate'' *****''Three fire arcs: Difficult'' *****''Four fire arcs: Very Difficult'' ***Sensors ****''Roll command to sensor operator, operator uses sensors skill + command bonus (if applicable) versus difficulty of action'' ***Astrogation ****''Roll command to navigator, navigator uses astrogation skill + command bonus (if applicable) versus difficulty of action'' ***Ramming ****''See special ramming rules below.'' Player's Turn as Squadron Commander: * Works the same as Starfighter piloting with the following changes: ** Use Command for place amongst other squadrons ** Use the average crew skill for dodge and shooting ** Compare their total dodge to your total shot ** If greater, roll total damage and compare against their max shields+hull/2 *** E.g. Damage is 10D+1 and you roll a 20, and the enemy has 2D Shields and 3D hull (equalling a 27/2= Enemy's Turn: *Declare all actions for each NPC *Players react **All reacts are impacted by actions on their turn ***''If you moved and shot (two actions) your 'react' you are -2D until the next round.'' **Resolve damage Notes on Capital Ship Crews, Command, and Combined Fire Rules Multiple characters may all help crew a Capital Ship. The Captain utilizes both their crew and combined sets of weapons for attacks. Crew Skill Guns Modifier Chart Ship Size Chart Command Bonuses or Penalties: Targeting Rules for Capital Ships to Capital Ships Notes on Capital Ship Weapons Fire-linked: 'Some weapons are fire-linked, meaning several weapons are linked together to fire as one group. The damages listed in stats are for the weapons when fire-linked. (For example, an X-wing has four fire-linked laser cannons. When the cannons are fired, all four laser cannons go off and hits do 6D damage.) ''Fire-linked weapons can be rigged to fire separately, but subtract damage, using the rules on combined fire. (Let's use the X-wing example. The four firelinked laser cannons do 6D damage. The pilot decides to fire each cannon separately. Using the "combined actions" rule, four characters working together get a bonus of +1D+2. That means subtract-lD+2 from each cannon's damage: the cannons individually do 4D+1 damage.) '''Ranges: '''Most starship weapons have "Range" and "Atmosphere Range" listings. "Range" is used for space combat and represents ranges in Space units. The "Atmosphere Range" listing is used whenever a ship is flying in an atmosphere or whenever a ship fires into an atmosphere from orbit. '''Laser Cannons and Turbolasers ' '''Laser cannons are the standard weapons aboard starfighter-scale ships, such as freighters, TIE fighters and X-wings. Turbolasers are immense capital-scale weapons (capital ships may also feature laser cannon emplacements to counter starfighter attacks). '''Ion Cannons' ' '''Ion cannons are designed to interfere with a ship's electrical and computer systems but do not cause physical damage. Shields cannot protect a ship from ion cannon damage, going straight to the hull of a ship. If the damage roll from an on weapon is lower than the ship's hull code roll, it takes no damage. If the damage roll is equal to or higher than the hull code roll, find the results below. Ion cannon damage roll > hull code roll by: Effect: 0-3 --- controls ionized 4-8 --- 2 controls ionized 9-12 --- 3 controls ionized 13-15 --- 4 controls ionized 16+ --- controls dead '''Tractor Beams' Military-grade tractor beams are used to capture starships so they may be boarded and searched. When a tractor beam attempts to "hit" a target ship, it's resolved as a normal attack: if the attack roll is higher than the difficulty number, the tractor beam hits the target ship (remember to add the scale bonuses between capital and starfighter). Roll the tractor beam's "damage" against the ship's hull code. If the target ship's hull code roll is higher, the ship breaks free. If the tractor beam damage roll is equal to or higher than the hull code roll, the target ship is captured. A captured ship which doesn't resist a tractor can automatically be reeled in towards the attacker, moving five Space units each round. If the target ship resists, roll the tractor beam's damage against the target ship's hull code. If the target ship's hull code roll is higher, it breaks free of the tractor beam. If the tractor beam rolls equal to or higher than the target ship, the target ship is reeled in and its drives may be damaged. Find the results on the chart below and remember to add the scale bonus when attacking a smaller-scale vessel. Tractor beam damage roll > damage roll by: Space units Reeled In: Target ship's damage 0-3 No change No damage 4-8 1 -1 move 13-15 3 -3 moves 16+ 4 -4 moves Capital Ship Damage Capital ships suffer damage in combat just like Starfighters, but as they are much larger, they can sustain more critical hits. Roll the attack or collision damage and compare it to the starships's shield and hull and then compare it to the size modifier. If the damage roll is lower than the hull code roll, the ship takes no damage. If the damage roll is equal to or higher than the hull code roll, find the result on the "Capital Ship Damage Chart." Capital Ship Damage Chart Damage Roll > 1xHull Code --- ''-1 to all ship operations (1 damage token)'' Damage Roll > 2xHull Code --- ''-2 to all ship operations (2 damage tokens)'' Damage Roll > 3xHull Code --- ''-3 to all ship operations (3 damage tokens)'' Damage Roll > 4xHull Code --- ''-4 to all ship operations (4 damage tokens)'' ... Damage tokens = each ship's size rating * Notes: ** Damage tokens = each ship's size rating. ** When taking damage, shield and hull still roll at the same ** When a ship's damage tokens exceed size rating, ship is disabled. If it continues to take damage, use Starship Damage table to see results. Capital Ship Damage from Starship under shields When a starfigher (or squadron) attacks a component of a capital ship, use the capital ship's hull plus shield as their hull rating, but do not add their +2D to hit or to resist damage. Use starship damage table for damage to apply. Category:Rules